List of Titles and Military Ranks
Abbai Government Natar: Roughly translated as "Empress-Mother". A hereditary title passed on from mother to daughter once the old Natar dies of old age. *Example: Natar Yrisha (Circa 2262) Centauri Government Emperor: Supreme ruler of the Centauri Republic. A hereditary title, determined either through direct succession or by the prerogative of the previous Emperor. The Emperor can be identified by his traditional all white dress (symbolising purity) and the crecent shaped Royal pendant worn around the neck, know as the "Seal of the Great Centauri Republic".In the Beginning :Persons who have held this position are: *Emperor Tuscano (Circa 262 - unknown)Day of the Dead *Emperor Mollari I (unknown) Strange Relations *Emperor Turhan (unknown - 2259)The Coming of Shadows *Emperor Cartagia (2259 - 2261)The Hour of the Wolf *Emperor Mollari II (2262 - 2278) The Fall of Centauri Prime *Emperor Cotto (2278 - unknown)Sleeping in Light Regent: Old title of authority used in place of an Emperor when there is no clear line of succession or heir apparent. *Example: Regent Virini Prime Minister: Second only to the Emperor in terms of executive power. *Example: Prime Minister Malachi Minister: Appointed to the Royal Court, often by the Emperor himself to run a particular aspect of daily business. *Example: Minister of Intelligence Lord: Hereditary title, usually the head of a Noble House and a member of the Centaurum. *Example: Lord Refa Vocator: A title given to a committee chairman associated with Centaurum. They determine who can speak in a committee and report that to the Centaurum.Voltayre's Encyclopedia Xenobiologica Centauri entry *Example: Vocator Jaddo Military Captain: *Example: Dilgar Military War Master: Senior rank in the Dilgar invasion force. *Example: War Master Jha'dur Drazi Military Makar: Drazi equivalent to a starship Captain. *Example: Makar Ashok Human Government President: Head of state, elected by popular vote. :Persons who have held this position are: *President Elizabeth Levy (circa 2243 - ?) *President Luis Santiago (? - 2258) *President William Morgan Clark (2259 - 2261) *President Susanna Luchenko (2261 - ?) Vice President: *Example: Vice President Morgan Clark Senator: *Example: Senator Hidoshi Governor: Military Leader of an Earth Colony or outpost. Mars, Proxima III, Orion VII and Babylon 5 all had Military Governors. *Example: Capt. John Sheridan Ombudsman: Government appointed law official, charged with judging criminal trials and civil hearings. *Example: Ombudsman Wellington Earthforce :See: Earthforce Rank Insignias for more detail. General: *Example: Gen. William Hague Colonel: *Example: Col. Elizabeth Lochley Captain: Career military officers, usually in command of single capital ships, bases or military installations. *Example: Capt. Matthew Gideon Commander: Career military officers, usually Executive Officers on single capital ships, or in command of small bases, military installations or Governors of Earth Alliance colonies. *Example: Cmd. Jeffrey Sinclair Lieutenant Commander: *Example: Lt Cmd. Laurel Takashima Major: *Example: Maj. Ed Ryan Lieutenant: *Example: Lt. David Corwin Warrant Officer: Non-commissioned rank that has all the authority and responsibilities of a commissioned officer, but restricted to a single speciality or discipline. Warrant officers are placed in authority over enlisted personnel, but answerable to senior officers. *Example: Chief Warrant Officer Michael Garibaldi Sergeant Major: *Example: Sgt. Maj. Plug Sergeant: *Example: Sgt. Zack Allan Private First Class ''': *Example: P.F.C. Elizabeth Durman '''Private: *Example: Pvt. Kleist Other Mr. Jones: Less a title than an organisation wide alias given to all investigators from the Bureau of Telepath Integration. Adopted after the Telepath War as a way to lend a degree of anonymity to a deeply invasive practice. Though they fill a necessary role in enforcing the new laws since the disillusion of the Psi Corps, it is far from a perfect solution. As with any internal investigation organisation, career advancement is directly tied to uncovering transgressions.The Well of Forever *Example: Mr Jones Minbari Government Chosen One: Leader of the Grey Council and stands apart from the nine. Appointed by a consensus vote from the members of the Grey Council. When the chosen one dies the council can wait up to ten years before choosing another leader, as they did after the death of Dukhat. In 2258 Delenn became the only Minbari ever to refuse the offer of leadership. :Persons who have held this position are: * (Circa 1246 - Circa 1350) Valen * (unknown-2245) Dukhat * (Circa 2245 - 2258) UNOCCUPIED * (2259) Jemmier give an audience to Anla'Shok'Na Lenonn]] Satai: Member of the Grey Council. Appointed through sponsorship and majority vote from the other members of the council. *Example: Satai Rathenn Elder: Senior member of a given Clan, represents their clan in the Council of Caste Elders, which is itself composed of nine members for each of the three castes. To Dream in the City of Sorrows *Example: Alyt Neroon Religious Caste Shaal: Master of Ti'la (Minbari song poetry.) The War Prayer Warrior Caste Shai Alyt: The Minbari Warrior Caste equivalent of a Captain. *Example: Shai Alyt Bramner Alyt: The Minbari Warrior Caste equivalent of a First officer. *Example: Alyt Kalain Anla'Shok Entil'Zha: Title originally held by Valen when he formed the Anla'Shok. The exact meaning is unknown, but believed to have been derived from Vorlon.To Dream in the City of Sorrows Subsequent leaders of the Anla'Shok after Valen took on the title of Anla'Shok Na, this was to honour the memory of Valen. This tradition continued for 900 years until Jemmier requested that Jeffrey Sinclair take on the title and reunite Entil'Zha with Anla'shok Na. :Persons who have held this position are: *(Circa 1246 - Circa 1350) Valen *(Circa 1350 - 2259) UNOCCUPIED *(2259 - 2260) Jeffrey Sinclair *(2260 - 2279) Delenn *(2279 - 2281) John Sheridan *(2281 - unknown) Susan Ivanova Anla'Shok Na: is the title given to the current leader of the Anla'shok in the time after Valen, until the title "Entil'Zha" was reintroduced for Jeffery Sinclair, as a fulfilment of Valen's prophecy. Literally means "Ranger One". To Dream in the City of Sorrows :Persons who have held this position are: * (Circa 1246- Circa 1350) Valen War Without End * (Circa 1350-unknown) Unknown To Dream in the City of Sorrows * (unknown-2246) Lenonn In the Beginning * (2247-2259) Turval To Dream in the City of Sorrows * (2259-2260) Jeffrey Sinclair In Darkness Find Me, Points of Departure * (2260-2279) Delenn Grey 17 Is Missing * (2279-2281) John Sheridan Sleeping in Light * (2281-unknown) Susan Ivanova Sleeping in Light Sech: Essentially means "teacher" or "Sensei". *Example: Sech Turval Shok-na: The Anla'Shok equivalent of a Captain. *Example: Shok-na David Martel Shok-nali: The Anla'Shok equivalent of a First officer. *Example: Shok-nali Dulann Narn Government Counsellor: Member of the Kha'Ri, appointed through sponsorship. *Example: Counsellor Shu'Toth Military General: Senior flag officer. *Example: General Na'Tok Warleader: Usually commanding a task force of several Warships. *Example: Warleader G'Sten Captain: Normally the commanding officer of a single warship. *Example: Captain Na'Kal Vorlon Government Naranek: As with most things Vorlon, the exact meaning is unknown, but believed to be a title of great influence and respect in the Vorlon Empire. *Example: Ulkesh Naranek Interstellar Alliance Government President: Head of state, elected by popular vote. :Persons who have held this position are: *President John Sheridan (2261 - 2279) *President Delenn (2279 - ?) Vice President: :Persons who have held this position are: *Vice President Delenn (2261 - 2279) Sources * The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM)